


Celebrations

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Post-Insurrection, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: With the Nightborne freed from the occupation of the Legion, Liadrin could not blame them for celebrating. But while everyone else gets caught in parties, Thalyssra and Liadrin find themselves with a moment alone.
Relationships: Liadrin/Thalyssra (Warcraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna level with you here; I have been fuelled by spite perhaps and that's okay. Sometimes you take frustration and you turn it into something soft. As a treat.

The moonlit skies over Suramar were a sight Liadrin knew she wouldn’t forget. The twinkle of the stars seemed to refract through the arcane that filled the air, the moon causing the streets below to glow in their radiance as nightborne and other races alike joined in the revelries of a rebellion and a new found freedom won. There had been no such celebration for her people, the scars of so many wiped out and the struggle thereafter leaving no room for such a grand, widespread display.

The nightborne were lucky in that respect and Liadrin would never begrudge them this. Freedom had been well earned, they had taken back their home from the Legion and the corrupt. Just because the sin'dorei had not had the space to breathe a sigh of relief did not mean they were without joy after all. Indeed, the warm glow of Liadrin's cheeks as she sipped on a glass of wine, was a sure sign that for now she could relax, enjoy and celebrate the victories of comrades. A relationship she knew that she wanted to continue.

Sylvanas would not take much convincing to add to the Horde's arsenal of talented mages and fighters, but perhaps Thalyssra's measured mind would be the one that Liadrin would need to sell to. Surely there was no worry, Thalyssra was a capable and extremely intelligent woman after all. Liadrin had been impressed with her from the moment they had met and upon seeing her regained form from the fruit of the arcan’dor, Liadrin had been in awe. Perhaps it was the unadulterated power that Thalyssra held in her form, or the extremely captivating beauty that had made Liadrin's chest tighten just a little.

It was surely the wine that would make her admit such a thing. Only the lessening of her inhibitions would allow that thought to filter into her mind. Still, now she found it hard to shake. Instead she held onto it longer, turning to look out amongst the party being held within the Nighthold. She was searching all over, hoping to find the object of her thoughts amongst the crowd.

The moment Liadrin's eyes found Thalyssra, she could not help but try to hide her smile behind her wine glass. She was truly a vision, with her hair cascading like enchanting rivers of silver and her purple dress flowing behind her as she laughed with other shal'dorei of the rebellion. From here, Liadrin could also see the shimmer of arcane tattoos, ones that covered her shoulders and back. Before she could stop herself, Liadrin wondered where those magic lines trailed off to. What intrinsic patterns were drawn over hidden flesh? 

The warmth of her cheeks intensified at the thought, of trailing her lips over each and every tattoo. The gentle hitch of breath as Liadrin would praise and care for every inch of Thalyssra… and clearly the wine had gone straight to her head as she realised the hitch of breath had come from her instead. Shaking herself, Liadrin forced those risque thoughts out, trying to calm herself down before anyone noticed the burning tips of her ears. A deep breath in, just a moment of calming her mind and she should be back to filling her thoughts with the task of inviting the shal’dorei to the Horde and not of inviting Thalyssra for far more personal reasons.

Sadly it appeared as if her efforts were all for naught as she noticed Thalyssra smiling in her direction, her head tilted in curiosity. Liadrin knew better than to wish for Thalyssra to stay where she was, there was no use in wishing for the impossible. Liadrin watched as Thalyssra excused herself from her company and began to walk over to her, a warm smile gracing her lips. Any calm that Liadrin might have wrested back for herself seemed to disappear as Thalyssra moved in beside her, far closer than they had ever been before, her attention pulled to the streets Liadrin had only just been looking over.

“Enjoying the fruits of your labour, Lady Liadrin?” Thalyssra asked, her voice so warm and soothing, like a warm drink on a frigid morning.

Turning to the side, Liadrin regarded Thalyssra closely. Her eyes seemed far away almost, her lips tightening into a small frown even as she watched the celebrations below. Liadrin was not used to being the touchy feely type, but she felt the instant pull as she placed her hand on Thalyssra’s shoulder, squeezing gently as if they had known each other for far longe. It surprised her and yet, as Thalyssra let out a soft breath, Liadrin knew that her action was not unwanted.

“You seem troubled, my lady,” Liadrin spoke, watching intently as Thalyssra kept herself leaning against the balcony and looking down amongst the people.

“Please, call me Thalyssra,” the nightborne said, casting a smile at Liadrin before returning to her musings. “Why is it, Lady Liadrin, that of all the leaders of the elven armies, you are the only one who accepted my invitation here tonight?”

Liadrin scoffed, “they are a prideful lot. They do not know when to put away their prejudices to help those in need. They do not understand open mindedness as the sin’dorei do.”

“I would say there is pride in your own people, Liadrin. Would you not?”

“Yes. But pride in ourselves does not mean we do not know when to reach out a hand of help or friendship. We came to your aid and stayed not just for the Legion, but to see your people freed. I will not stand by and let innocents be destroyed by corruption.”

Thalyssra blinked for a moment, looking down at the wine glass in Liadrin’s hand and then up, clearly taking in the red of her cheeks and the tips of her ears, if her eyes were to be any judge of it. Resisting the urge to hide both those things, Liadrin merely stayed steadfast in her earnest belief. She could hide from personal embarrassment, but not from any question of ideals.

“You sound rather sure in yourself,” Thalyssra mused, reaching her hand to squeeze Liadrin’s bare arm. “I liked that about you the moment I met you.”

“You are rather inspirational yourself, my lady.”

“Such formality again?”

Liadrin chuckled, looking down at the hand that remained on her arm and cocked her head towards it. “Such  _ informality _ , Thalyssra?”

Laughing in turn, Thalyssra spread her arms open towards Suramar below, extravagant and dramatic in true form of a mage. “We are celebrating, are we not? This is precisely the time for informalities. Besides… it appeared as if you’ve been eager to talk to me, have you not?”

“Watching me, were you?”

“It is exceptionally hard not to find my attention drawn to someone as strong and beautiful as you, Liadrin.”

It seemed as if suddenly Thalyssra had changed her entire mood as she reached down to lace her fingers so easily with Liadrin’s free hand. The First Arcanist squeezed her hand, tracing a thumb over the back until Liadrin could not resist the urge to clear her throat anymore. Her cheeks felt warmer than ever as Thalyssra leant forward, so close that her breath tickled over the shell of Liadrin’s ear.

“I know you will want to hold negotiations with the shal’dorei, but for tonight, let it just be us,” Thalyssra whispered.

“Just us? Thalyssra, there appears to be an entire room full of people just behind us. I’m sure you are aware.”

“Did I read you wrong, sweet Liadrin?” Thalyssra purred, gently stroking her other hand along Liadrin’s arm until she could remove the wine glass that Liadrin still held. “I found the way you bit your lip from the other side of the room for most of the night entirely tempting. I see no reason in not trying to reach for what I want… what I think we both want.”

Liadrin’s eyes widened for a moment as she tried to keep her cool in the face of having Thalyssra so close. She wished to pinch herself, for this was not happening surely? But Thalyssra was not wrong. She had read her so easily, as if Liadrin were the simplest book that one would read to but a mere child. There was a part of her that thought that she should just leave, that perhaps lingering and not keeping things merely professional would be a mistake they would both live to regret. Liadrin knew regrets were necessary, they had plagued her for too long and still now, despite the strength with which she plowed on, she could still feel the touches of regret in the corners of her mind. 

Sighing, Liadrin knew what her brain was telling her to do. She knew it well. But yet her gut, her body… well it had betrayed her by leaning her head against the side of Thalyssra’s. It had been so long since anyone had been this close, or had indeed been brave enough to approach her in so intimate and promising a manner. Her body ached for closeness, to not have to use words and to do what she did best and to simply act. Slowly rubbing her head against Thalyssra’s, she allowed herself to arch into the nightborne’s body, which elicited a low purr from the depths of Thalyssra’s throat.

Slipping an arm around Thalyssra’s waist, she pulled the both of them over to the darkest spot of the balcony, a place where no one else would be able to see them, at least for a moment. But a moment to give in, a moment to let herself feel was all she would need to calm the battle of head and heart that seemed to be raging within her. Looking up at Thalyssra’s surprised face, Liadrin found herself reaching up to stroke her fingers over the tattoos that decorated Thalyssra’s face. A blanket of quiet settled over them, as if there wasn’t a party going on inside and as if the world was not still on the brink, despite how much the Nightborne celebrated tonight.

Thalyssra smiled at her, a light purple seeming to colour her flushed cheeks. In their bubble of peace, Thalyssra took Liadrin’s hand in her own and slowly, softly, kissed the back of it before flipping it over and kissing her palm and down to her wrist. It was enough to make Liadrin’s breath catch in her throat, as intimate and gentle as those touches and kisses were. Her chest tightened again, her body this time coiling with anticipation as she pulled her hand from Thalyssra’s grasp and cupped her neck, pulling her in close.

Their lips barely touched, merely brushing against each other, their breaths mingling as their moment stretched for longer and longer as Liadrin realised just how much she had missed this. Of being wanted. Of being held and desired. Pulling Thalyssra closer, Liadrin deepened the kiss, drinking in the starlight that danced upon Thalyssra’s tongue, sending sparks to her stomach and making her desire more and more. Before she could push forward, she felt as Thalyssra pushed her backwards, making her back collide with the wall behind her.

There was much that they needed to talk about. Much that needed to be negotiated and decided about the future of the Nightborne in the world Azeroth was now, but for this moment, Liadrin did not wish to think about it. Not when she could feel a steady hand stroking up her side and warm lips eagerly moving against hers, as eager and hungry as Liadrin felt within herself.

Yes, the future could wait, for now it was time to celebrate and right now, Thalyssra was the very person that Liadrin was eager to spend her celebrations with. The rest of the world could wait. 


End file.
